Transcripts/My Little Pony Equestria Girls
Caution: This transcript is incomplete. :Applejack: Hoo-wee! Your very first princess (job?). You must be over the moon, Twilight. :Twilight Sparkle: Oh, I am excited. But, to be honest, I'm a little nervous, too. :Pinkie Pie: You're nervicited! You just wanna jump up and down and and shrill words shouted!! But you also wanna curl up into a teeny-tiny ball and hide at the same time! We've all been there! :Fluttershy: I'm there almost every day. :Applejack: You've got no reason to fret, Twi. Everything's gonna be juust... :Rarity: TWILIGHT! Ugh, sorry darling, but I just realize you're not wearing your crown. You haven't forgotten it back in Ponyville, have you? :Twilight Sparkle: It's in my bag. I Just feel a little self-conscious about wearing it. Haven't really gotten accustomed to these yet, either... :Rarity: You are a princess now, Twilight. Embrace it! I'm telling you, if I had a crown like that, I would never take it off. Why, I'd sleep in the thing. :Flash Sentry: Her highness, Princess Twilight Sparkle! :Princess Cadence: laughs Twilight! I haven't seen you since the coronation! :Princess Celestia: We have so much to discuss. But, it can wait until tomorrow. You all look tired from your journey. Now, off to bed, all of you. :conversation :Twilight Sparkle: sigh :Spike: What's wrong, Twilight? :Twilight Sparkle: I don't know, Spike. I'm just... worried, I guess. Princess Cadence was given the Crystal Empire to rule over. What if now that I'm a princess, Celestia expects me to lead a kingdom of my own? :Spike: That would be awesome! :Twilight Sparkle: No it would not! Just because I have this crown and these wings, it doesn't mean I'll be a good leader! :Spike: Aw, sure you will, Twilight. Now come on, you should get some shut-eye. Big day tomorrow! sigh :Twilight Sparkle: grunt Can't... tuck... pause Just trying to get comfortable! Ugh! : :hoofsteps :snoring :Spike: Huh? What? :Twilight Sparkle: My crown! She's got my crown! Stop! Thief! She's stolen my crown! Stop! clatter What did you do with my crown? :Sunset Shimmer: Sorry it had to be this way! ...Princess. :gasps :Fluttershy: Who was that? :Princess Celestia: Sunset Shimmer. A former student of mine. She began her studies with me not long before Twilight. But when she did not get what she wanted as quickly as she liked, she turned cruel and dishonest. I tried to help her. But she eventually decided to abandon her studies and persue her own path, one that has sadly led to her stealing your crown. :Spike: She replaced Twilight's with this one. :Princess Celestia: I suppose Sunset Shimmer thought you wouldn't notice right away that this was not yours. And by the time you did, it would be too late to go after your crown and element of harmony. :Twilight Sparkle: But I don't understand! Where'd she go? Why did she take the crown? :Princess Celestia: You'll soon know more about this place than even I do. :Princess Luna: This is no ordinary mirror. It is a gateway to another world. A gateway that opens once every thirty moons. :Pinkie Pie: Sparkly! :Princess Luna: It has always been kept in the throne room of Canterlot Castle. But when Princess Cadence took over the Crystal Empire, we sent it here for her to watch over. :Princess Celestia: I had always hoped that Sunset Shimmer would someday use it to return. To come back to Equestria seeking my guidance. Obviously, this is not what has happened. :Cadence: Twilight, you must use the mirror to go into this other world and retrieve your crown. Without it, the other elements of harmony have no power and Equestria is left without one of its most important means of defense. :Princess Luna: Your crown does not belong in the place Sunset Shimmer now calls home. And in her possession your element of harmony will no doubt be used to bring harm to the inhabitants of this other realm. They will not have the power to defend themselves. :Princess Celestia: You understand the importance of your task? :Twilight Sparkle: Of course. :Princess Celestia: Good. Then you must go at once. :Twilight Sparkle: sigh :Rainbow Dash: Whoa, whoa, whoa. She's going? We're going with her! Right girls? :Pinkie Pie: Oooh! I'm so nervicited! :Applejack: You do realize that's not a real word, right? :Princess Celestia: I'm afraid I can't let you go. :Rainbow Dash: What?!? Why not? :Princess Celestia: Sending all of you could upset the balance of this alternate world. Creating havoc that would make it impossible for Twilight to get the crown back from Sunset Shimmer. This is something Princess Twilight must do alone. :Princess Luna: Time is of the essence. On the third day, when the moon reaches its peak in the night sky, the gateway will close, and once it does, it will be another thirty moons before you will be able to use it to return :of encouragement :'''All but princesses: Spike, NO! :Spike: Uh, Twilight? :Twilight Sparkle: Spike! You're not supposed to... Spike? Are you a dog? :Spike: I... think so. But... I have no idea what you are! :Twilight Sparkle: Oh! Aaaaaaaaaaaaah! :Spike: Twilight, you have to get it together! :Twilight Sparkle: breathing sigh What... does the rest of me look like? :Spike: Um, like you. Only not you. Your muzzle's really small! :Twilight Sparkle: My muzzle?!? panics :Spike: Are you gonna scream again? Where are we? :Twilight Sparkle: I don't know. But that must serve as the gateway back to Equestria. We need to find my crown as soon as possible and get back there. I suggest we start searching the castle first. :Spike: Works for me. :Spike: Yeah, I don't think that's how the new you is supposed to... :Twilight Sparkle: Come on, Spike. I do not wanna be like this for longer than I have to. :Spike: Look on the bright side. You don't have those pesky wings to worry about anymore! :Twilight Sparkle: Hmm! My magic! It isn't working! :Spike: Makes sense. You don't exactly have your horn. :Twilight Sparkle: WHAT? :Spike: We really need to find you a mirror. :Twilight Sparkle: What do you think, Spike? Are these artifacts she's stolen from Equestria? What am I? :bell rings :conversations :Twilight Sparkle: Huh? Oof! :Flash Sentry: Whoa. You okay? :Spike: I don't think this is a castle. :Fluttershy: I'm really sorry. I just found it, and I thought I should give it to her. I didn't know you had dropped it. :Sunset Shimmer: Well, I did! And I was about to get it before you swooped in and ruined everything! You shouldn't pick up things that don't belong to you. :Fluttershy: It... doesn't really belong to you, either. :Sunset Shimmer: Excuse me?!? :Fluttershy: N-n-nothing... :Sunset Shimmer: That's what I thought. It's as good as mine and you know it. You really are pathetic. It's no wonder your best friends are all stray animals. :Twilight Sparkle: How dare you speak to her that way! :Sunset Shimmer: What did you say? :Twilight Sparkle: I said - how dare you speak to her that way! :Sunset Shimmer: You must be new here. I can speak to anyone any way I want. :Fluttershy: I can't believe you did that! :Twilight Sparkle: I couldn't just stand there. :Fluttershy: Well, it's just that nobody ever stands up to Sunset Shimmer! :Twilight Sparkle: Sunset Shimmer? :Fluttershy: You've heard of her? :Twilight Sparkle: Sort of... :Fluttershy: I don't think I've seen you around before. Did you just transfer to Canterlot High from another school? :Twilight Sparkle: Um... yes! Another... (heh) school! My name's Twilight. :Fluttershy: quietly I'm... Fluttershy. :Twilight Sparkle: Sorry, what was that? :Fluttershy: quieter It's Fluttershy! :Twilight Sparkle: It sounds like you're saying Fluttershy, but how can that... :Fluttershy: Oh my goodness! Who's this sweet little guy? :Twilight Sparkle: That's Spike! My, uh... dog! :Fluttershy: Oh, he's so cute! Go on, eat up, little pup! :Spike: eats Huh? :Fluttershy: Oh, wouldn't you just give anything to know what they're really thinking? :Twilight Sparkle: He usually just tells me. :Fluttershy: Oh, what do you mean? :Spike: barks :Twilight Sparkle: Oh, uh nothing! Never mind. Sunset Shimmer said you picked something up. Something that belonged to her. It wasn't a crown, was it? :Fluttershy: How did you know? :Twilight Sparkle: Uh, lucky guess? Do you still have it? :Fluttershy: Mm-mm. :Twilight Sparkle: But you know what happened to it. :Fluttershy: Mm-hmm. This morning, I was passing out flyers for the animal shelter like I do every Wednesday. :Fluttershy: Canterlot's animal shelter needs more volunteers. Won't you help an animal that can't help itself? down and cries hit Ow! :Fluttershy: I have no idea how it got there. But I didn't want anything to happen to it, so I decided to give it to Principal Celestia. :Twilight Sparkle: Principal Celestia? She's the ruler here? :Fluttershy: You could say that. Technically, I guess she and Vice Principal Luna do make the rules. :Twilight Sparkle: Where is she now? :Fluttershy: Probably in her office. Third door on your left. :Twilight Sparkle: Thank you! :Fluttershy: Oh wait! You're not really supposed to have pets on school grounds. Might wanna tuck him into your backpack. That's what I do! They just get so lonely when I'm in school all day. :Twilight Sparkle: Oh, okay! Thank you! :Fluttershy: Oh no! I'm late for class! :knock knock knock :Principal Celestia: Come in. How may I help you? :Twilight Sparkle: Um, uh... Whew. My name's Twilight Sparkle. I'm new here, and well, I understand that Fluttershy found a crown this morning and gave it to you. :Principal Celestia: Yes. I've had Vice Principal Luna put it somewhere for safekeeping. No idea how it ended up in the front lawn. Were you interested in running for Princess of the Fall Formal this year? :Twilight Sparkle: Uh, no. Not exactly. The truth is... well, the truth is I... you see, the crown is actually... Princess of the Fall Formal? :Principal Celestia: It's Canterlot High's big fall dance. :Twilight Sparkle: Like the Grand Galloping Gala! :Principal Celestia: Uh, Grand Galloping Gala? :Twilight Sparkle: Oh, it was a big deal at my old school. :Principal Celestia: And was there a princess? :Twilight Sparkle: Yes, but she wasn't exactly a student. :Principal Celestia: Here at Canterlot High, the students select one of their peers to represent them. She receives a crown at the Fall Formal. :Twilight Sparkle: You asked me if I was interested in running for Princess. Can anyone run? :Principal Celestia: Yes, you just need to let the head of the fall formal planning committee know you'd like to be on the ballot. Was there anything else? :Twilight Sparkle: Um, nope! That was it! :Principal Celestia: Well, if you do need anything else, my door is always open. :Spike: Twilight, why not just tell her the crown is yours and ask for it back? :Twilight Sparkle: I was going to, but imagine if one of them showed up in Equestria saying they came from a place filled with tall bushy two-legged creatures with these? We'd think they were crazy! :Spike: Hmm. You make a good point. :Twilight Sparkle: Looks like if I want my crown back, I'll have to become Princess of the Canterlot High Fall Formal. So that's what I'm gonna do! :Spike: And how exactly do you plan on doing that? :Twilight Sparkle: I have no idea! :bell rings :chatting :Twilight Sparkle: I know we’ve just met, but I was wondering if you might be able to help me with something. :Fluttershy: Of course! :Twilight Sparkle: I’ve decided to run for Princess of the Fall Formal. :Fluttershy: gasp Oh, gosh! Sorry. It’s just, oh, running for Fall Formal Princess is a REALLY bad idea. :Twilight Sparkle: Why? :Fluttershy: Sunset Shimmer wants to be Fall Formal Princess, and when she wants something, she gets it! She’ll make life awful for anyone that stands in her way. Just ask the girl that ran against her for Princess of the Spring Fling. :Twilight Sparkle: I have to try! :Fluttershy: Oh, I don’t think you understand. You’d have to convince everyone here to vote for you instead of her: the athletes, the fashionistas, the dramas, the eco kids, the techies, the rockers. :Twilight Sparkle: Why is everypony... uhh, everybody, separated this way? :Fluttershy: Maybe it was different at your old school, but at C.H.S., everybody sticks to their own kind. One thing that they do have in common, is that they know Sunset Shimmer is going to rule the school until we graduate. :Twilight Sparkle: Not if I can help it! apple So, ah, giggle where would I find the head of the party planning committee? :Twilight Sparkle: Spike Fluttershy said she’d probably be in here. :Pinkie Pie: Incoming! in and blows into a balloon :Twilight Sparkle: Hi, my name’s Twilight Sparkle and... Pinkie Pie? :deflates :Pinkie Pie: Huh, are you psychic? :Twilight Sparkle: Uh, no. I don’t think so, unless of course that’s something you can do here. :Pinkie Pie: Eh, not usually. :Twilight Sparkle: Fluttershy said this is where I'd find the head of the Fall Formal planning committee. :Pinkie Pie: Fluttershy, huh? Don’t let the whole "shy" thing fool you, she can be a real meanie. :Twilight Sparkle: You two aren’t friends? :Pinkie Pie: Weird a bit to get your name on the ballot, huh? Dance is the day after tomorrow. :Twilight Sparkle: I’m brand new here. :Pinkie Pie: Oooh! I thought you didn’t look familiar. Though, now that I'm really lookin' at you, do you have a twin sister who lives in the city, has a pet dog named Spike that looks just like that one? :Twilight Sparkle: Uh, maybe? :Pinkie Pie: Thought so. Anywho, just need to fill this out and you are officially up for the coveted Princess of the Fall Formal crown. scratching Wow! You have really bad handwriting. It’s like you’ve never held a pen before. :Twilight Sparkle: laughter Is it? :Applejack: Somebody order a dozen cases of fizzy apple cider? :Pinkie Pie: Oh oh! Me, me, me, me, me, yeah, ha ha, me! :Applejack: Can you bring in the rest? :Big Macintosh: Eeyup. :Applejack: Hey, I know you. :Twilight Sparkle: You do? :Applejack: Sure, you’re the new girl who gave Sunset Shimmer the what for today. cider :Pinkie Pie: Twilight Sparkle here is going to run against Sunset Shimmer for the Princess of the Fall Formal. :Applejack: spits I’d think twice about that. I'm sure she’ll approach you all friendly like... Sunset Shimmer’s voice I sure am looking forward to some friendly competition. Twilight's voice That’s so good to hear. to her own voice But then, here comes the backstabbing. pop About the only girl in this school you can trust less than Sunset Shimmer is Rainbow Dash. :Twilight Sparkle: Rainbow Dash? :Pinkie Pie: She’s the captain of, like, every team at Canterlot High. pop :Applejack: She’s also the captain saying of how she’s going to do something for ya and turning around and not even bothering to show up. :Twilight Sparkle: Thanks for the advice Applejack, but this is something I really need to do. :Applejack: Huh, suit yourself. Hey, how do you know my name is Applejack? :Twilight Sparkle: Um, I uh... laughter didn’t you say? :Big Mac: Nope. :Twilight Sparkle: Well, it sure was nice meeting you both. I’m sure I’ll be seeing you around. :Pinkie Pie: That one’s trying to hide a secret, but I am totally on to her. whispering She’s psychic! :Applejack: Uh huh. If you say so. :doors :Sunset Shimmer: This looks terrible! There should be more streamers near the stage and fewer balloons. :Snips: Yeah, streamers. :Snails: And fewer balloons. :Sunset Shimmer: Fizzy apple cider? Ugh! This is my coronation, not a hoedown. :Applejack: Well, now, it ain’t necessarily gonna be your coronation this time around. :Sunset Shimmer: Oh, is that so? You country folk really aren’t that bright. Must be why the other students say such awful things about you. Obviously it’s gonna be MY coronation. I’m running unopposed. :Pinkie Pie: Not this time. The new girl just signed up! :Sunset Shimmer: What?! :Pinkie Pie: I know, her handwriting is really bad. :Sunset Shimmer: herself Where is this Twilight Sparkle? laughs Applejack and Pinkie Pie I'm look forward to meeting the competition! :chatting :Sunset Shimmer: Can’t believe I didn’t recognize you earlier. Should’ve known Princess Celestia would send her prized pupil here after my crown, and her little dog, too. :Twilight Sparkle: It’s my crown! :Sunset Shimmer: Whatever. This is just a minor setback for me. You don’t know the first thing about this place and I already rule it. :Twilight Sparkle: If that’s so, why do you even need my crown? You went to an awful lot of trouble to switch it with the one that belongs here. :Sunset Shimmer: Pop quiz: what happens when you bring an Element of Harmony into an alternate world? ... You don’t know? Seriously? laughs And you’re supposed to be Princess Celestia’s star student? Then again, what were the chances she’d find somepony as bright as me to take under her wing after I decided to leave Equestria. Bit embarrassing that you were the best she could do. :growls :Sunset Shimmer: Oh, and I’d keep an eye on your mutt. Hate for him to be taken away from you. :Spike: Is that a threat? :Sunset Shimmer: Oh, of course not. barks But I’d cut down on the chatter if I were you. Don’t want everyone to know you don’t belong here, now would you? You want to be a Princess here? Please. You don’t know the first thing about fitting in. :Sunset Shimmer Snips and Snails: I want you to follow her. Bring me something I can use just like I did with that last girl who thought she could challenge me. :Snips: You got it, Sunset Shimmer. :Sunset Shimmer: When the crown and its power are mine, Twilight Sparkle will be sorry she ever set hoof into this' world. Not that she would have been much safer if she stayed in Equestria. :'Snips': Yeah, in Equestria. :'Sunset Shimmer': What are you still doing here? Go! :'Snips and Snails': Ow. :'Trixie': Excuse me. The Great and Powerful Trixie...! needs some peanut butter crackers. clank Voilà! :'Twilight Sparkle': Sunset Shimmer is right. I don’t know the first thing about this place. If I'm gonna really fit in and win votes, we need to do some research. :'Spike': Research? :'Twilight Sparkle': This place has a school, I have to believe it’s got a... library! :'Snips': Got your phone? :'Snails': Got yours? :'Twilight Sparkle': So, I just push the letters here and then the words and moving pictures will come up ''here? :Cheerilee: sigh That’s right. :Twilight Sparkle: Maybe this place does have magic. :from video :Scootaloo: video "When you’re a younger..." :Cheerilee: Uh, girls, what are you doing? :Sweetie Belle: We’re just seeing how many hits our new music video has gotten. :Scootaloo: video "So the three of us will fight the fight..." :Cheerilee: No, just... :Scootaloo: video "there is nothing..." :Cheerilee: No. The school computers are for research purposes only. :Apple Bloom: It’s just as well, y'all, some of the comments about our song were really awful: "Epic Fail," "Funniest thing I’ve ever seen!" :Sweetie Belle: Funniest thing they’ve ever seen, huh? :Twilight Sparkle: Uh, I don’t know that that's what you should take from... :Sparkle struggles with the computer keys :and Snails snicker :Sparkle struggles with the books :Cheerilee: Shhh! :Twilight Sparkle: Uh. laughter :snickering from Snips and Snails :Voice on P.A. system: The library will be closing in five minutes. :Twilight Sparkle: sigh Ah! I hadn't even thought about where we're going to sleep tonight! :Spike: Way ahead of you. It's a little cough dusty. But it doesn't seem like anybody comes up here. :Twilight Sparkle: It's perfect, Spike. :Spike: So, how did your research go? :Twilight Sparkle: I found this book! It's called a yearbook. It seems to be something they used to keep a record of things that have happened at the school. Look. That's Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Fluttershy, and I'm gonna bet the girl on the far right is Rarity. :Spike: There's a Rarity here? I mean, uh... interesting photo! :Twilight Sparkle: It's interesting because they look like my friends. :Spike: They do look like our friends. But I thought we figured that out already. :Twilight Sparkle: No, I mean... they look like they're friends with each other. But it doesn't seem like they're friends now. :Spike: Not so much. :Twilight Sparkle: I just can't help but get the feeling that Sunset Shimmer had something to do with it. :Spike: I wouldn't put it past her. But she wanted your crown 'cause she's planning on doing something even worse! If you wanna stop her, you gotta focus on making friends here. You can't worry about why these girls aren't friends anymore. Even if they do remind you of your Ponyville friends. :Twilight Sparkle: You're right, Spike. sigh Eye on the prize. Last Thirteen Minutes :Sunset Shimmer: That’s close enough! :Spike: Twilight! :Twilight Sparkle: Don’t hurt him! :Sunset Shimmer: Oh, I wouldn’t dream of it... I’m not a monster, Twilight. :Sunset Shimmer (to Snips and Snails): Let him go. :Sunset Shimmer: You don’t belong here. Give me the crown, and you can go back to Equestria tonight. Or keep it, and never go home. :Twilight Sparkle: gasp :Sunset Shimmer: Tick tock, Twilight, we haven’t got all night. The portal will be closing on its own in less than an hour. So, what’s your answer? :Twilight Sparkle: No. :Sunset Shimmer: What!? Equestria. Your friends. Lost to you forever. Don’t you see what I’m about to do to the portal? :Twilight Sparkle: Yes, but I’ve also seen what you’ve been able to do here without magic. Equestria will find a way to survive without my element of harmony. This place might not, if I allow it to fall into your hands. So go ahead, destroy the portal. You are not getting this crown. :Sunset Shimmer: Fine. You win. :Rainbow Dash: You are so awesome! :Applejack: I can’t believe you were going to do that for us! :Rarity: It’s no wonder you were a real live princess! :Sunset Shimmer: Oh, yes, she’s so very special. :Sunset Shimmer (to Snips and Snails): Grab him you fools! :Spike: whimpering :Rainbow Dash: Spike! Spike! :Rainbow Dash: Fluttershy! :Sunset Shimmer: I’ll take that! At last, more power than I have ever imagined. laughter :Snips: This is going to be so cool! :screams from other students :Sunset Shimmer: I’ve had to jump through so many hoops tonight just to get my hands on this crown and it really should have been mine all along. But let’s let bygones be bygones. I am your princess now, and you will be loyal to me! :frightened screams and moans :Sunset Shimmer (to Snips and Snails): Round them up and bring them to the portal. :Sunset Shimmer: Spoiler alert: I was bluffing when I said I was going to destroy the portal. I don’t want to rule this pathetic little high school; I want Equestria! And with my own little teenage army behind me I am going to get it! :zombie moans :Twilight Sparkle: No, you’re not! :Sunset Shimmer: Oh, please! What exactly do you think you’re going to do to stop me? I have magic, and you have nothing! :Rainbow Dash: She has us! :Sunset Shimmer: evil laughter Gee, the gang really is all back together again. laughter Now step aside! Twilight has tried to interfere with my plans one too many times already and she needs to be dealt with. laughter What!? :Twilight Sparkle: The magic contained in my element was able to unite with those that helped create it. Honesty (echo). Kindness (echo). Laughter (echo). Generosity (echo). Loyalty (echo). Magic (echo). Together with a crown they create a power beyond anything you could imagine and it is a power you don’t have the ability to control. The crown may be upon your head, Sunset Shimmer, but you can not wield it, because you do not possess the most powerful magic of all: the magic of friendship! :Sunset Shimmer: No! What is happening? :Twilight Sparkle: Here and in Equestria, it is the only magic that can truly unite us all. You will never rule in Equestria. Any power you may have had in this world is gone. Tonight, you have shown everyone who you really are. You’ve shown them what is in your heart. :Sunset Shimmer: Uh. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. I didn’t know there was another way. :Twilight Sparkle: The magic of friendship doesn’t just exist in Equestria, it’s everywhere. You can seek it out. Or you can forever be alone. The choice is yours. :Sunset Shimmer: But... but all I’ve ever done since being here is drive everyone apart. I don’t know the first thing about friendship. :Twilight Sparkle (pointing to her friends): I bet they can teach you. :Spike: Those are my girls! Woohoo! :Boy: Did that dog just talk? Woah. Weird. :Spike: Seriously? The talking dog is the weird thing about all this? :Rarity ' ''Spike: I, for one, think you’re adorable. :'''Spike: Oh yeah. :Principal Celestia: I believe this belongs to you. A true princess in any world leads, not by forcing others to bow before her, but by inspiring others to stand with her. We have all seen that you are capable of just that. I hope you see it, too, Princess Twilight. :Twilight Sparkle: I do. :cheers :Flash Sentry: Would now be a completely awkward time to ask you for that dance? :Twilight Sparkle: giggles :giggles from main six :Twilight Sparkle: You’ll look out for her, won’t you? :Rarity: Of course, we will. Although I do expect some sort of apology for last spring’s debacle. :Twilight Sparkle: I have a feeling she’ll be handing out a lot of apologies. :Spike: We better get going. :Twilight Sparkle: I know we’ve only been friends for a short time, but I’m going to miss all of you so much. Whoo. :Spike: That crown really does suit you, Princess Twilight. :Twilight Sparkle: You know what, Spike? I am starting to feel a little more comfortable wearing it. :Spike: And the wings? :Twilight Sparkle: I’ve been walking on two legs and picking things up with these. Wings? I’m thrilled that’s all I’ll be dealing with back in Equestria. :Pinkie Pie: Oh, bummer! :Fluttershy: Twilight! :Rainbow Dash: Ah, you’re back! :Rarity: You’ve got your crown! :Pinkie Pie: I knew you could do it! :Applejack: Oh, we were so worried. :Princess Celestia: Sunset Shimmer, is she alright? :Twilight Sparkle: I think she’s going to be fine. I left her in good hands. :Rainbow Dash: What are hands? :Fluttershy: Where did you stay? :Rarity: What did they wear? :Pinkie Pie: Did you have fun? :Applejack: What’d you eat? :Rainbow Dash: Would you say she's just as awesome as me? :Twilight Sparkle: I want to tell you all everything, I do, but I’m just so exhausted from all the dancing. :Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Fluttershy, Rarity, Princess Cadance: Dancing? :Twilight Sparkle and Flash Sentry: Oh. :Flash Sentry: We’ve got to stop bumping into each other like this. :Twilight Sparkle: Who was that? :Princess Cadance: He’s the new member of the castle guard, Flash Sentry, I think. Why? Do you know him? :Twilight Sparkle: Not exactly. :Applejack: Oooh! Somepony’s got a crush on the new guy! :Twilight Sparkle: No. No I don’t. :Rarity: Ha, she does! She absolutely does! :Twilight Sparkle: Don’t be ridiculous. I don’t even know him. He just... :Pinkie Pie: Totally reminds you of a guy you met in the other world who played guitar, was in a band, and helped prove you didn't destroy all the decorations for the big dance, so you'd still be the princess at that dance, and asked you to dance at that dance. breath Right? :Twilight Sparkle: How did you know that? :Pinkie Pie: Just a hunch!